


What do sequins, knit socks, and shiny shoes have in common?

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Gotham Teen Shenanigans [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Ed is a queer fashion disaster, Genderqueer Character, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Other, Past Child Abuse, Trans Ed Nygma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: The prompts "This is getting weird" and "You take things to far" as requested by VerovexEd and Oswald go to Barbara Kean the fashion Queen's New Years Party. Obviously, Ed's wardrobe choices are questioned.





	What do sequins, knit socks, and shiny shoes have in common?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verovex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verovex/gifts).



 

“Ed, you can’t be serious about wearing _that_ to Barbara’s New Years party,”

“What do you mean?”

“She’ll kill you.”

“I’m sure Barbara won’t kill me because of our different senses of fashion.”

“Ed, what are you doing? No! Don’t put those on with it!”

“What? Your mom made them and I like them.”

“Ed, do you have a death wish?! Barbara will shoot you as soon as she sees what the _hell_ you’re wearing!”

“You _said_ that I should show off my legs more,”

“Why do I try to give you advice? You always take things too far. Where did you even get that? Do you seriously have glitter in your hair?! And those boots, Ed, _why?_ ”

“Stop being melodramatic Ozzie, Barbara is not going to kill anyone, and you’re not going to suffer by being seen with me otherwise you would have dumped me a long time ago.”

 

* * *

 

“Ozzie! I see you’ve brought back the [vampire look](https://pirates-and-yoga.tumblr.com/post/169172696012). Welcome to the party you t-” Barbara stopped to stare at Ed with something between shock and horror in her eyes, “Ozzie, honey, what is your date-lover-whatever wearing?” Ed was wearing a [green sequined romper, long sleeved with a v-neck.](https://pirates-and-yoga.tumblr.com/post/169172718597) With [knit white socks that ended above the knee,](https://pirates-and-yoga.tumblr.com/post/169172743457) then there were the [purple pearlescent platform boots](https://pirates-and-yoga.tumblr.com/post/169172711372). The look was complete with a dusting of glitter in their green and brown curls. Naturally, Ed was wearing their normal dorky glasses.  

“I don’t know,” he said helplessly. Butch and Tabs were leaning against the wall, watching the interaction with grotesque fascination.

“Well, it looks like the carcass of a flamboyant dragon, knit socks, and shoes that should be spared from that outfit.”

“At least I don’t look like I’m wearing scraps from a circus tent.” Ed teased, gesturing towards Barbara’s blue and black striped dress. Oswald, Butch, and Tabs winced and prepared for the comeback. Barbara laughed.

“Honestly Ed, I don’t know how you make walking fashion disaster work, but I admit, in some bizarre way, it works.”

The rest of party was a music, dim lights, and a mix of friends acquaintances, and people they’d never really talked to. Jervis was in a corner doing magic tricks, Oswald wandered off to talk to Fish, who was visiting from college. Ed found themself sitting on the couch having an interesting conversation with Kristen Kringle and Lee Thompkins on their favourite poets and Shakespeare plays. Then someone spiked the punch. Ed could smell the alcohol, and they weren’t the only one that was uncomfortable with the new smell.

“You too?” they asked, not voicing the obvious as Lee left to find some water.

“Yea,” Kristen answered, shifting awkwardly.

“Mine are on my back.”

“It was mostly just yelling, sometimes a stray bottle got thrown but-they’re divorced now. And I don’t ever have to see that man again.”

“Child protective services removed me from their custody a few years back, I was bounced around a few foster families, and I’ve pretty much been living with Oswald and his mom for about seven months now."

“It’s weird isn’t it, going from all the angry arguments and violence to quiet and almost peaceful?”

“Yea, it is. But weird is nice. And this?” Ed gestured to the room, “Getting invited to parties, having friends, a boyfriend… This is getting weird. _Really_ weird.”

“Ed! There you are!” Oswald moved as if to sit on the seat between Ed and Kristen.

“Nope! That one’s taken! Lee is sitting there,” Ed explained.

“It seems I have no choice," Oswald sighed dramatically, Ed raised an eyebrow. Then Oswald plopped right down on their lap. Ed’s face took about two seconds to get beet-red. Kristen laughed goodnaturedly and Lee came back with two cups of water in hand.

“Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One!” The room chanted. Then Oswald was kissing them. The world sort of melted away, and when it came back…

“Happy New Year, my dear Ed!”

“Happy New Year, my beloved Ozzie!” _This was sure gonna be a weird year._ And Ed wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR. I hope you liked it and I hope that 2018 is a good year for all y'all. 
> 
>  
> 
> please comment.


End file.
